Desinteresados XD
by StarWater03
Summary: Lucy una chica que no le interesa lo que pase a su alrededor ...pero va a cambiar de idea con la llegada de cierto peli rosa


**Aclaraciones: **

_**-Pensamientos-**_

_**-Diálogos- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hola mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y les contare una historia que marco mi vida_…Todo comenzó con el inicio de clases un nuevo año afortunadamente pase de año y ese año sería el último. Todo estaba bien en la ceremonia de apertura nada interesante solo el director un hombre pequeño que a pesar de su apariencia nos quiere y nos trata como a sus hijos su nombre Makarov Dreyar que estaba hablando de cómo comportarse y no hacer nada que viole en código de conducta del instituto Fairy Tail puro blablablá…

Al terminar la apertura nos dirigimos al salón para mi suerte estaba en la misma clase que mi mejor amiga Levy McGarden de apareciencia pequeña pelo azul muy inteligente la única persona que me comprende además de una persona que conozco que a pesar de su apariencia es muy dulce y tierna después hablaremos de ella.

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre en el penúltimo del lado de la ventana mirando el cielo cuando veo acercar frenéticamente a mí a Levy.

-Lu-chan lo has oído- me dice a más calmada al lado mío.

-Oído que Levy-chan-respondo aun mirando el cielo. No me importa mucho lo que pase alrededor mío pero esa idea iba a importarme realmente mucho cuando lo conociera a él.

–Dicen que van a transferir a un grupo de chicos…aquí al instituto-dijo Levy muy emocionada.

-A era eso-dije sin importancia aun mirando el cielo por la ventana.

–No son cualquier grupo son un grupo famosos y muy importantes - dijo Levy mirándome con una sonrisa. En ese instante mire a Levy miro su sonrisa esa sonrisa sincera que puede hacer sin miedo y sin tristeza…Yo de ciaría hacer la pero no puedo si sonrió sé que algo malo va a pasar. En ese instante miro abajo intentando son reír pero no puedo no sale esa sonrisa que quiero hacer.

-Lu-chan… estas bien? -me pregunta Levy preocupada.

-No es nada- le dije en seguida para que no se preocupara.

-Por cierto el profesor se está tardando demasiado en venir-le dije para así cambiar de tema.

–Supongo que debe estar en el salón de consejo estudiantil hablando con los nuevos representantes-dijo Levy con un dedo en el mentón.

La campana suena iniciando el inicio de clases y el profesor entra al salón.-Muy bien todos a sus asientos…muy bien me voy a presentarme mi nombre es Macao Conbolt un gusto conocerlos-dijo el profesor que teníamos era alto con barba su color de pelo es azul.-Muy bien yo soy su profesor de Literatura…pero antes de comenzar las clases quisiera presentarles a unos nuevos compañeros que acaban de entrar hace unos momentos al instituto- dijo el profesor dando el andén para que ingresen los nuevo alumnos.

La puerta del salón se deslizo dejando entrar a los nuevos alumnos eran cinco chicos el primero era un chico de cabello anaranjado su color de ojos es un marón muy claro eso veía no pude distinguir muy ya este usaba anteojos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Leo pero también pueden llamarme Loki y lo que más me gusta son las chicas-dijo guiñando el ojo haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran por él. El segundo era un chico de larga cabellera negra ojos negros con varias perforaciones en la cara y era alto.

-Hola mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox eso es todo-dijo muy cortante mirando hacia otro lado haciendo que a varios chicos les hiciera salir una gotita en la sien. El tercero era un chico con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho su color de pelo era un azul su color de ojos era negro.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes-dijo haciendo suspirar a una que otra chica. El cuarto chico era también de color de pelo un azul pero un azul oscuro para a primera vista era una persona muy tranquila era alto y tenía a su parecer un buen cuerpo formado.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y lo que me gusta es el arte espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa. Y el ultimo chico era de estatura alta no muy alta su color de pelo era algo distinto de color rosa su color de ojos era jade y tenía una bufanda blanca que parecía que tenía escamas de dragón.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre el Natsu Dragneel y lo que me gusta es pelear con hielito-dijo señalando a gray. Quien lo miro y dijo:- Cállate cabeza de serillo-

-Quieres pelea cubo de hielo- dijo gray haciendo chocar la frente con natsu.

-Muy deténganse ya es suficiente –dijo el profesor –Ya pueden tomar asiento –

_Y ese nombre no olvidaría nunca más y que está grabado en mi memoria …Natsu Dragneel _


End file.
